$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {1} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {1} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}-{3} \\ {1}-{1} \\ {-2}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-3} \\ {0} \\ {-4}\end{array}\right]}$